hapimemofandomcom-20200213-history
Challenge
Challenge Challenges (チャレンジ) are requests where in-game characters will ask you to fulfill certain requirements and reward you with various items (Kero Coin, experience points, blue prints, etc) when they are complete. The player can take on Challenges by pressing the 'Challenge List' button on the top left under the player info box. Kero will appear next to the button and point it out if you have no challenges. After clicking on the 'List' (リスト) button, there are seven tabs for each Category. Story Challenge The reward for the Story challenges (ストーリー) will give you stories retelling episodes of the Clear Card, Clow Card, or Sakura Card anime arcs. You get these challenges per level and currently up to level 30. Daily Challenge The Daily challenges (ディリー) resets each day at 05:00 JST. In these quests, Tomoyo will request 1 or 3 sewing resource items per Challenge. Each quest gives 50 experience points and various amounts of Kero Coins. If you already have these items in your inventory, you can complete the challenge immediately. Completing all these quests nets 700 experience points a day. Weekly Challenge The Weekly challenges (ウィークリー) resets every week. In these quests, Yukito will request 15 or 20 ingredients/recipes per Challenge. Each Challenge rewards 200 exp and various blue prints. In total, completing all the above Challenges would net 2000 exp. The total amount of materials needed to complete each would be: * Milk: (15+20) * 4 (Milk, Pudding, Biscuit, Pancake) = 140 * Egg: (15+20) * 4 (Fried Egg, Pudding, Pancake) = 140 * Flour: (15+20) * 2 (Biscuit, Pancake) = 70 * Sugar: (15+20) * 2 (Biscuit, Pancake) = 70 Happy Photo Challenge Completing the challenges in this tab will reward you with a Happy Photo (ハピフォト). Event Challenge Challenges appear in this tab during limited time Events (イベント). Free Challenge This tab contains free challenges (フリー) related to Furniture and Costumes that become available by specific levels. Furniture Furniture-related challenges will request certain items for each themed furniture set. For example, a challenge for building a certain bed will request the amount of wood needed for that item. After completing that, a new Challenge will appear for the next resource needed. Eventually, there will be a Challenge to build the bed. After doing this for some number of items in a themed furniture set, eventually there will be a Challenge to display those items in your room. Note that many of these challenges do not actually consume resources, unlike the Weekly or Daily Challenges-- they simply request you make the needed resource. Resource creation challenges reward 50 exp and various blue prints. Furniture creation challenges reward 100 exp and 500 Kero Coins. Costume Costume-related challenges appear in this tab AFTER the list of furniture challenges. The reward for these is the pattern needed in order to create a costume, which can be used at the Daidouji Residence where Tomoyo will craft costumes. Everything This tab simply combines all the aforementioned Challenges into one tab (すべて).